


The First Kiss

by RavenclawStydia



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: AU, F/M, Short
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-20
Updated: 2016-07-20
Packaged: 2018-07-25 15:56:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 409
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7538869
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RavenclawStydia/pseuds/RavenclawStydia
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>I kiss him and I realise that this is love, maybe not just yet but eventually, this is going to be the first kiss with the boy I’m in love with.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The First Kiss

**Author's Note:**

> Lydia's POV, very short but may add more later  
> First time writing anything, please be gentle.

Something has been building all day and I can feel it as I turn to look at him. The sky around us has gone dark and the light coming from inside isn’t enough to see anything past his face. I’m staring at him, waiting, but he’s restless, eyes flitting, trying not to look at me for too long. It’s been quiet for so long that I start to wonder if he even wants to do this. Then he kisses me. It’s slow, gentle and soft but intense enough to make my whole body tingle. He pulls away for a second and whispers “God Lydia, you’re so beautiful” before pulling me back in again. I feel such an incredible swell of happiness that I can’t stop smiling, even though it’s making it very difficult for me to kiss him. I start to wonder if every kiss is supposed to feel like this. Like time has slowed to nothing and the world has stopped moving and the only thing that matters is the feel of his lips on mine. This is the sort of kiss that would happen in movies or romance novels, I never thought it could happen in real life. It’s incredible and I desperately want to stay in this moment forever. Even though I’m a step above him I still have to stand on tip-toes to wind my fingers through his dark hair and pull him towards me. He puts his hands on my waist to steady me while still holding me close to him. Every part of my body still tingles and I’ve never felt more alive. Suddenly, we hear a raspy cough behind us and jump apart, remembering that despite how it feels we’re not the only two people in the world. It’s an old man and he chuckles, “Don’t mind me, just looking for a place to sit, you kids carry on” but I can feel my cheeks starting to flush and Stiles must notice because he grabs my hand and we leave anyway. When we get to the bottom of the grand city hall stairs I feel uncharacteristically disorientated. I’m not sure what the time is or just how long we were stood there for and I have no idea which way is home. The only thing I know is that my hand is in his and I don’t even care if he’s taking us the right way because I would follow him anywhere.


End file.
